Well known stranger
by Panda-power-nap
Summary: A harsh rainy evening leaves Silva standing in town looking at a limp, lifeless Hao, after he takes Hao home to look after the Shaman he soon regrets letting the elder twin in his life, or so he thought. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I still look back at that strange day a day in which i find myself looking at a familiar face, the harsh rain pounding the gravel pavement as the draining system groaned in disapproval, the sound of water being forced from it's new resting place as people run to find shelter. This day was a special day as i stood in the middle of town my dark hair tied back as normal while the rain introduced itself to my locks, I stood in a long black trench coat watching the view in front of my eyes, I felt like I was looking at a ghost he lay there limp and lifeless his slender body wrapped in a dark green hooded jumper while the jeans he wore ripped from what looked like a fall.

I hurried over to the boy his long hair covering most of his face, I knew this boy, this shaman. I kneel over to see the face of someone who was a very well known stranger, Hao Asakura.

I knew I couldn't leave him here he would surely die from the cold, many would strongly disagree with my next decision but I could never forgive myself if I where the one to just walk away. I carefully pick up the smaller boy cradled him as I quickly made my way back to my apartment. I know I should have called someone I should not move him, but I knew that wouldn't go down with the poor souls that would only try and help him.

As I climd the stairs to the old wooden door of my living space, I kicked it open and carefully kneeled down on my chocolate coloured carpet, Laying Haos legs on the floor getting a better look at his pale face my arm on his back for support, he was still breathing fine and there where no signs of any damaged but yet he still took a fall the jeans where a pure sign of that.

So what happened? There was nothing at the scene where he was found. I couldn't wrap my head around it but there was more important things to worry about like getting him out his wet cloths. Never did I think I would find myself in my own apartment with a unconscious Hao undressing him, helping him!.

Once I got him out his cloths and dried him off, I dressed the shaman in one of my own shirts as I lay him down on my double sized wooden bed, I watched him still not moving as I lay the duvet over his cold body in hope to keep him warm. I stood back undressing myself out the damp linens that where my cloths I make my way to the back of my apartment to my bathroom as I took a look at Hao, What was I thinking? Why didn't I just call someone? what if he is seriously hurt then I have done the worst possible thing by bringing him here. I shook my head as I walked into the room turning the hot water of my shower on, I will keep a eye on him for the next few hours and maybe call someone to look at him, Yes that is what I'll do.

So this was the start of many strange events my life from here on out would change, all thanks to a small shaman who is to good at getting into trouble.

I took my time with the shower letting the warm water hit my skin as I ran my hands through my hair thinking about my next move, once I was out and dried I dressed myself in a long sleeved shirt doing the buttons up and running my hands up the white fabric as I did, I must be mad to keep him here. I sighed deep my head a bee hive of thoughts I pulled my jeans up and walked out into the small room that was my bedroom, Hao was the same as I left him, prehaps this is a good time to check over him properbly. I walk over and sit at the edge of the bed place my hand on his forhead. Ah he was hot, must been coming down with something no shock really after finding him out in the elements like that, come to think of it why was this all powerful shaman there? surely he could protect himself? and was he on his own?, These questions will be left un answered till he awakes but he wasn't looking so cold anymore which easies my mind slightly, prehaps he did do the right thing after all.

I look at his head my fingers careful as they intruded in his long now tangled hair looking for any signs of a knock, once my hands made there way to the back of his head I started to noticed it was much damper, I move closer to him looking at the spot to find the reason as I pulled my hand away my face paled, blood. He did hit his head the rain being so heavy must have washed it out, luckily the wound wasn't big but looked a bit deep.

I should have called someone when I found him but he is here now, I quickly made my way back to the bathroom picking a flannel of the sink and damping it down as I made my way back into the room, I sat back down on the side of the bed and cleaned the cut. Once I cleaned his head the best I can I thought now would be best to call someone.

Hours had past and due to weather I wasn't able to get anyone to come and check him, now I worried because he still hasn't shown any signs of waking up. Maybe he is like Yoh and sleeps a lot? come to mention it Yohs birthday was only a few weeks ago which meant Haos to. So he was already eighteen he didn't look it, still a bit on the smaller side Yoh must be taller then him now.

The last time I saw him was when he nearly destroyed the shaman fights, lucky for all of us Yoh managed to stop him in his tracks but from that day on no one saw him or heard from him, well all other then Yoh that is. The fights still haven't been announced to re-open but that could be years the great king of spirits feel silent after that day. Maybe this is a good thing a breather, everyone got back to there normal day to day lives. Somehow I don't think I will ever be able to go back to my normal life after this day.

Hey guys this is Panda and this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think, I have only just started writing so please be kind


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys panda here, Thank you for the reviews on my last chapter really appreciated. I have tried to be a lot more descriptive in this chapter so hope you like it!

Panda out

Well known stranger, Chapter 2.

Long drown out days of nature disagreeing with the world in the form of a heavy rain storm passed, true It wouldn't be much of a problem for me but there was one error, laying in my thick 15 tog white duvet with his pale face snugged into my thick white feathered pillows was a now very toasty little long haired demon. Yes It seems I have become a full time carer for the lazy sod, days of sleeping on a thin dull coloured fabric based sofa that felt more like a stone bed then a place of comfort has made my head feel like someone dropped a house on it, Yes I was not happy.

So this brings me to my current situation my small apartment with a living room that consists of a 3 seat cream sofa that was well worn in, a small dark wooden stand in front being the resting place for the larger box shaped television set. My kitchen is more like a ally way with the space not even 4 foot from the plain counter to the now rusting fridge freezer, Don't get me started with the oil based cooker for cleaning more then cooking. My apartment wasn't glamours nor was it sheek but it was home. My throne room would be my bedroom the larger room was home to the wooden framed bed that sat nicely on the light airy cream carpet with only a large pine chest of draws gracing its presence, this room was where i spent more money then I wished but what is a man without his beauty sleep?.

Once I claim my cloud back from the elder twin I intend to do nothing but float to cloud nine. I stood on that light carpet looking down at my new intruder my hands in my jean pockets watching for any sign my face serious and concentrating as if writing a award winning book, waiting for a sign but like always nothing, I sighed deep in disappointment leaning my head back looking at the plain crisp ceiling. Why? why me? i let my head drop looking at the carpet my hand now rubbing my crown as if to massage a thought to get rid of this shaman. Suddenly a thought comes to mind, Why haven't I contacted the Asakura family? to inform that there eldest son is knocked out in my bed, as bad as that sounds I feel this could be my escape. I hurried into my living room the phone setting on top of my tv the wire half way across the room as i pick up the curved object and dial in the knowing number I await for a voice of the angels to set me free, this voice was a familiar one as I heard it my face softened "Hello Yoh" my tone was kinder and showed no stress I haven't heard from this young man in such a long time.

As I leant on my wall my finger playing with the phone cord I explained to the younger twin what had happened, to which he informed his father and grand father who of course where not impressed to know Hao was about again. I sigh deep leaning my head back against the wall hearing the answer I received and I knew I would have to contact the patch about this also, so much to do in so little time. It was up to the Asakuras what they would do with Hao, he shouldn't stick his nose in it no matter what but after hearing what they had to say even Yoh protested, sealing Haos power while he was defenceless felt, well wrong. The guilt flooded me like a tidal wave of emotion he was defenceless and venerable but the Asakuras would take any chance they could to seal him away they proved that at his birth.

I just let my shoulders drop and move away from the wall making putting the phone back on its stand then made my way to my bedroom on the far right side of my flat where the unsuspecting shaman lay, I wonder how he will react when he finds out? surely he would have something to defend himself even in this state. My thoughts flood my head and honestly I feel like hitting it against the wall, This headache is only going to get worse and I hadn't even informed the other patch members of these recent events.

They would be here once this raging storm calmed, once here I will leave to meet with my fellow members to discuss what will happen to the shaman that unwillingly sleeps in my apartment. I sat at my window on a wooden chair my elbow on the window ceil with my chin resting on my hand as i stare into the view of rain being tossed by the angry winds into the venerable glass of my damaged window. Soon seconds became minutes, minutes into hours and once the hours past so did the storm, the light shining through the peak glass as the sun began to set for the day. My heart soon sunk when I heard a knock on my door, So soon? the storm hadn't long pasted as I got up feeling how heavy my legs where I made my way to the front door and once opening the dark wooden object I was greeted by two familiar faces along with 4 others I did not recognise one of which was a Lady and from what I remember and the description I heard from Yoh, she must be Hao and Yohs mother.

I greeted them as best as I could there wasn't much chat if any really they made there way into my apartment as I slipted on what ever shoes where closest and taking my jacket I wore a few nights before and left, when walking down the narrow stairs I court myself thinking rather annoyed and yet disappointed by these events it felt like cheating, taking a shamans power away when he was defenceless and yet I don't think many would share my view, I shake my head as I open the larger metal door in front walking into what was a battle ground of the elements I take a long deep breath of fresh air in as if it was unknown to my body. I forced a arm into my jacket and slung it on as I made my way to my new destination, knowing full well I would be coming back to a empty apartment.

-  
Sorry for the short chapter once again! I did plan this to be longer but I have got myself a rather annoying tooth ache so I thought it would be good to leave it here and post this for you guys to read, I will write up the next chap as soon as I can, for now I hope you enjoyed.

Much love  
Panda x


	3. Chapter 3

The long drawn out winter night was cold and unforgiving as I walked out from a small building looking up at the crisp clear night sky, the wind hit my face the cold breeze nipping at my ears. I pull my jacket up closer with my right hand as I make my way back to my little place of heaven, home. I couldn't help but feel slightly saddened by the recent turn of events, my shoes hit the ground hard while I was lost in my thoughts not at all realising my walking pace had quickened not to mention the way my shoulders slumped forward.

I wasn't sure what I will come home to honestly, my heart quickened at the thought of Hao still being there, I mean company can't be that bad right?, wrong this was Hao we where talking about. I signed deep closing my eyes momonteraly as the thought crushed my mind. I didn't know Hao enough to criticise his personality so there for I could not agree to certain peoples ways of dealing with the elder twin. Why did the thought of returning into my well heated little place of heaven on my own upset him? Perhaps I did want to get to know the shaman more, deep down I will admit this to be true.

I pick up the pace opening my eyes watching the wet path before me as I head down the road my apartment was located on. This was it, once outside I stop in my tracks stand in front of the small 5 steps and look up at the 5th floor window that was my home and my nerves where on edge, this would be it. I place my shaking right hand into the wet pocket of my jacket clumsy pulling out my keys as I walk up the slippery death trap steps and once at the metal sealed door I push the key into the familiar lock and turn, once opened I find myself hurrying up the stair case as if I was late for work and left something important.

I stopped in front of my door, would he be there? or did the Asakuras seal his whole being away? I let my house key slid into the lock and took a few moments before I turned to push the door opening gently. I step inside and there wasn't a sound, I look around as I kick the wet shoes off my feet, pull my jacket off and hang it on a hook by my door to dry. My eyes where searching I walk in as if I was about to burgle the place, carful and alert.

I soon made my way into light airy bedroom and soon my face softened as I was greeted by a lady I saw earlier keiko, the twins mother. She was sitting on the bedside and looking down at the elder twin who looked no different from when I left him. I cleared my throat making myself known to the women, standing straight as she turned offering a soft smile. "welcome home" she replayed in a soothing tone, I was't quite sure what to say other then "Thank you" we pursed for a moment neither saying anything a few minutes pasted as she stood from her place "Please excuse my rudeness, staying here while the others left. I meant no offence" I was slightly taken back and shock my head offering her a smile of my own "Please don't apologise you are more then welcome to you are after all his mother" as I say these words I see her face drop slightly as she once again looked down at the shaman.

I felt like I had offended her now, she seemed lost and well to put it simple, Sad. I was about to ask when she spoke in that soft tone once again "It seems a shame, I am his mother but I know nothing about him...truly" I felt like I should say something my mouth opened but nothing came out I found this was a difficult time for her, Yoh didn't speak much of his mother but when he did his face would glow as he spoke of her. I needed to say something! "you know you are more then welcome to stay longer, I take it they only sealed his power in the end?" she nodded in response never taking her eyes off her child "For us to seal Hao away we would have to Seal Yoh to, that is something I will not allow to happen but it was never a option to begin with... It is strange" she stopped there for a few moments I raise my eyebrow not understanding what was strange "I didn't spent much time with Yoh as he grew up my father did that and I feel like I would like to know Hao also".

I saw it then, a spark in her eyes as she sat down once again placing a hand on Haos temple her thumb gently stroking his forehead, a mothers love no matter what could never be broken, part of me wishes Hao was seeing this affection that was blessed on him at this very moment.

She looked over her shoulder at me a soft kind look that would melt your heart "Thank you for agreeing to keep a eye on him, I do feel bad he will not be happy when he wakes up" I sigh deep, Yes it is true the patch decided someone needed to keep a eye on the young shaman and of course I was the one they picked as I am already looking after him "It's fine, at least I can call you if there is any problems" She looked down at Hao in time to not see my face screw up at the though of having him around, after all I wanted to get rid of him! I feel like I have taken in a stray cat.

Keiko leaned over placing a soft kiss on her eldest sons forehead before standing looking at Silva "you have my thanks, If you have any problems just call ok?" I place my hand up and behind my head smiling rather nervous "Thanks, this is Hao so you will hear from me soon I bet" I laugh soft as did she, it was nice to meet such a pleasant women. She bow slightly and said her good byes, as she left I let out a long drawn signed looking once again over at the unaware little demon. I stretch my arms over my head and yawn loud, I don't think I'm getting much sleep any time soon.

Hey guys It has taken me some time to finish this chapter sorry about that! busy with work but I will continue to update.

Update: I didn't read through this chapter well at all and was unaware I managed to change Povs so much so I have updated it all into Silvas P.o.v, Thank you SK-fan7 for making me aware of this.

Panda out


	4. Chapter 4 (Lemon)

~ Hey guys sorry for the late update and because of this I thought I would be kind and put a lemon scene in a bit early in the story, I'll say sorry in advance there was so much background noise going on even with my music on I really struggled to concentrate on this chapter but I wanted to finish it. Please enjoy and reviews would be so appreciated~3

Well known stranger chapter 4

The following day the sun graced us with its presence the light shining through the wooden framed window of my bedroom gleaming down making the sheets appear a brilliant white. The figure lying under the pure sheets was silent peaceful, Hao's face was light under the suns gentle rays; I stand from the chair in the corner of the room and walk towards the shaman. I watch my face pale and dark under the eyes from lack of sleep. I yawn soft placing my hand over my mouth as my hand dropped I thought to myself today would be a good day to stock up on food, seeing as he is feeding two mouths now and judging but the fidgeting and groaning emerging from the younger shaman during the night, the demon would wake up soon.

I didn't know what would happen when he woke up, I place my hands in my jeans pockets as I carried on thinking of all the reactions I may get. I walk out the room and into my tiny hall way putting on my now dry coat and shoes I place my hand onto the door handle but look back for a moment as if I subconsciously knew something was going to happen, I shake my head trying to clear off these thoughts as I walk out my door down these dismal steps once again.

Hours past and within those hours I managed to do my shopping this became the biggest test I could take, now with 5 bag fulls and a loaf of bread under my arm I have to climb the stair case to my humble home. Every step was a step of victory for I got closer and closer, the sweat on my forehead dropped as I managed to get to the top, the last hurdle was my door as I placed the two bags into my other hand that was already holding tree, I put my now free hand into my pocket and hurried myself to find my key as my body leaned to the left from the weight, Yes I found the key! Victory is immanent as I place the piece of metal into the lock, hear the click and open the door, VICTORY! The bags where on the floor my arms in the air! But my little party was soon interrupted "You really don't get out much do you?" standing in front of me was a now very aware and awake little demon called Hao, wearing my shirt and well nothing else.

I froze in place my arms still high my face blank as I stare at the younger man in front of me and my face went 3 shades of red as I clear my throat letting my arms full "It was just a game" all I got in return was that horrid face Hao did, Judging me! I pick the bags up and walk past him as I made my way into the kitchen as the kitten himself followed.

Haos footsteps matched mine, his face slightly distressed now, "What happened? Why did you let the Asakuras come near me!? And on top of it why in the name of the king of spirits am I here!?" I carried on like nothing was happening place the bags onto the counter top as I started to unpack not looking at the other as I decided to reply "I thought you would be able to figure it out yourself, No one can keep their thought safe from your invading mind." I look over at him and his face was annoyed to say the least he replied sharp "I want to hear it from the person whose fault it is " Wait what!? I growled low looking him dead in the eye "You should be thanking me! I saved your life" Hao laughed low "Oh my hero, thank you so much for letting me live a life as a now a powerless Shaman! I would much rather you left me there" He was a ungrateful little runt and I had no time for such selfish behaviour, I stood tall looking down at him as he glared at me "Like it or not you are staying here and you are not getting anything back until you change that attitude" I felt as if I was telling a child off, his reaction was to stormed out the kitchen just like one.

Oh how he makes my blood boil! I carry on unpacking the shopping as if it was my worst enemy angry to think I am giving up my life style, my home! For a little spoilt prince. Once finished I walk into the front room making my way to the bathroom my head banging from the constant headache I seem to have. I open the door and the room was full of steam, my floor was water logged and my feet sank into the now soaked carpet. I was going to kill him "HAO!" I storm out the bathroom into my bedroom where the little creature was now laying on my bed with his back facing me. "What the hell did you do!?" He shrugged his face uninterested with one of my books in his hand "I wanted a bath" I can't do this, he is such a pain "You used all my hot water for the day and not to mention over filled the bath with water I could use" all I got was a shrug in return, He didn't care of course he wouldn't. I have no idea what happened but I climbed on that bed I took the book of him as I grabbed his wrists in my right hand, forcing him to turn around and pinned him to the bed. He just looked at me his face darkened the shirt he was wearing had fallen off his shoulder exposing the soft delicate skin there. My grip tightened on the younger ones wrist I don't know what I wanted to do, my nails started to dig into that flawless flesh as I just stare at him. His legs slightly spread as my knee rest between, my mind was running wild full of thoughts I was so angry at him, I wish he would at least be grateful even just a bit.

Then the last thing I could imagine happened, for some reason the little demon underneath me moved closer and soon his face wasn't even an inch away from mine. I just stared at him his face showed no emotion I didn't understand what he was doing until he pressed his lips on mine. My eyes widened suddenly the anger was replaced with confusion as I felt soft lips on mine, for a moment I was still unable to believe what was happening and on top of it my body relaxed as my grip on the younger ones wrists loosened until he was able to free them, once his swollen wrists where free he placed his hands either side of my face and I sunk into the kiss like It was a drug and I couldn't get enough of it, something in me softened as I moved closer on top of the shaman, before I knew it I was kissing him back my hand ran up the smaller arms feeling the soft skin beneath my figure tips as I made my way to his neck, I pressed my figures firmer against that silk skin running my hand finally threw soft locks as I find myself strangely enjoying this situation too much.

He was the first to break the kiss both of us where breathing heavy are faces inches away his eyes where half open, I was unable to read his expression, before he got a chance to say anything I moved forward pressing him fully down on the think soft linen capturing his lips once again, my mind was nothing but a grey cloud lost in my own pleasure. He groaned as he was forced to take my weight while my hands took hold of those familiar wrists once again pressing them down either side of his head. I was the one to break the kiss moving lower down to his neck, taking in the unknown sent of my victim as I nip the top of that soft skin of his much smaller neck, right now I was intoxicated by this demon. His head feel back exposing the rest of his delicious flesh I bite down my teeth sinking in as I find myself tasting, pulling. I pull the captured wrists over Haos head, moving so I had both his wrists in my right hand while my left was free to wonder over to the creased fabric of the barrier that was hiding the pale skin belonging to the smaller body beneath me. My teeth let go of the tortured flesh as I raise myself slightly to look at Hao, he seemed lost in himself, his face now turned to the side eyes closed and breathing heavy his hands where clenched and I have to say I have never seen such a side to this young man. It made him slightly desirable laying there pinned by my hands, his hair was spread out on the cotton duvet that graced my mattress.

It was like a picture and Hao was centre piece to it all, my hand moved lower down the younger body past the fabric down to his bare legs his breathing soon quickened but my hand didn't stay long. I opened the front of my trousers like a master pulling them down along with the fabric beneath them letting it pool at my feet kicking them off completely before using my free hand to once again caress the skin of his leg moving it down forcing his limbs open as I pushed myself closer my heart was racing my skin hot, smouldering just by the thought of taking this most powerful shaman. I felt I had power over him I had him pinned beneath me unable to move, unable to stop me.

I shake my head letting my thoughts go and leaning over crushing my lips on his forcing my tongue to claim that loud mouth, without hesitation I force my throbbing flesh into the smaller shaman the kiss broken as his head fell back, eyes closed tight almost screaming from the intrusion my hand griped tighter on his already swore wrists watching him. Biting my bottom lip I thrust hard filling the smaller one, the tightness was unbearable I shut my eyes a moan escaping my lips feeling something that I hadn't in years. I wasn't able to wait I had to feel more, the velvet silkiness around me. I pull my hips back and he gasped loud but soon bit his own lip once I thrust back in, this time I didn't wait I started to move in and out in a slow motion. The shaman beneath me was now moaning soft his eyes once again half opened and clouded with lust, looking at the ceiling as if avoiding eye contact with me "Aah, si-…hmmm" his head fell to the side as the moaning increased in both length and volume from my quickened trusts.

Soon the sound of skin hitting skin could be heard filling the room along with the roaring noises from the smaller shaman whose body was arching from the hard trusts of my own. His head being thrown from one side to the other, eyes clenched tight as was his hands the nails belonging to these small hands digging into the flesh of my own while I was claiming the tight heat beneath me.

Soon I knew it would be soon, It had been too long and I couldn't last much longer, I press Hao down more into the duvet if possible crushing my lips on his own, biting the bottom lip of the glowing shaman breaking the kiss every few seconds as I started to crush my body into his, my thrust deeper, harder and unforgiving as I could feel the lust building. Breathing against his mouth as he tried to gasp for air his leg wrapping around my larger waist as he pushes his body back against mine, my heart raced keeping the heavy motion until my body found it's well deserved release, Hao was not long after his back arched his head back while his voice filled the room around us.

~ So the first lemon of this story I really hope you enjoyed and please don't worry the next scenes will be a lot more descriptive but I didn't want to much emotion in this one seeing as there isn't much emotion between Hao and Silver….yet hehe

Panda out! x


	5. Chapter 5

The rising sun gleamed through my tattered window beaming down on my tired face, I groaned loud feeling the morning shine, turning my back to the window in a attempt to escape its cruel awakening. As I turned I am alarmed to hear a soft meow like noise emerge from under the duvet next to me, in a pit of panic i pull the linen away my back straight expecting the worst but as the fabric left the intruder I was face with a cruel reality, my face paled as I watched the peaceful sleeping shaman tucked into my bed, I slepted with Hao Asakura!. no just no...No..No...NO! What the hell was I thinking!? My heart was racing with panic, the younger screwed his face up moving slightly holding onto the pillow "Can you keep the noise down" was the tired response. My own reply was stuttered in shock "noise?..." My face softened, Of course my thoughts he can hear them. I nod my head in understanding but my moment of calming down soon finished when I realised something else. My thoughts all of them, he can hear them even...even last night? "every word" he stated pulling the duvet back over his smaller body I just let go of the fabric as my face brightened a colour matching the red in raising sky.

I just stood my face still in shock as I stumbled around nearly fulling as I hurried to pick my cloths up and forced the fabric on my body, clumsily walking into my front room trying to get as far away as I could. Last night was flooding back into my mind I shake my head trying to rid myself of the images of a screaming, captured, lust filled demon I had just laid. Something inside me quicken my body heating at the thought of it all I place a hand over my chest breathing a bit heavier so focused on calming down I didn't hear the other make his entrance, "No need to deny it, you're mind isn't safe from me" He had wrapped my duvet around his body standing in the middle of my living room, hair messed from the night before. I just glared at him "It was your fault!" my voice raised trying to make heads or tales of this situation all I got in return was a raised eyebrow "I acted on your own desire, You wanted me the day you found me. I may have not be awake physically but mentally I could hear everything and you didn't want them to take me, besides all I did was kiss you it was you who pinned me and forced yourself on me" His face looked uninterested even after accusing me of raping him!.

My head was a mess I placed my hand on it rubbing gently, I have just done a terrible thing something I can even get arrested for my heart felt like it had stopped, why did I do it? why didn't I stop myself? Hao was watching his eyes stared into mine as he opened his mouth to once again speak "Just to let you know, I never said no" The weight on my shoulders left, Yes thats right I never stopped him from telling me but still I took advantage of him. I moved from the wall walking into the kitchen I needed a coffee something strong to kick me a bit, The kitten himself followed and sounded like he dropped the duvet as he did, not knowing whether he was dressed or not I decided to keep eyes away from the shaman as I turned the kettle on my back turned from him, opening the cupboard above curling my fingers around the handle of a tall white mug placing it on the counter as I shut the door with my free hand.

I must admit I finally slepted in my own bed and even with the other it was nice, I was much more awake but now I don't know if i wanted to be with all this mess. I sighed deep ignoring the other knowing full well he is listening to the little voice in my head, I rolled my eyes at the thought as I began making myself a strong milk less coffee. Hao didn't say much after that he was just standing behind me next thing I know he pushes past my right side I looked down curious as to why he needed to be so rude, He was wearing one of my white dress shirts which was drowning him it was fulling of his left shoulder exposing that creamy silk like skin. He shot me a glare before sharply adding "I think you got your feel of my body last night" he turned back to the cupboard opening it and taking a cup as I turn face red not realising I was staring at him I walk towards my front room trying to get away from the other my heart was racing and my temperature was raising just by looking at the younger shaman, it wasn't right I couldn't even keep the thoughts in my head of course Hao knows but what rattles my brain is the fact that he let last night happen but openly snaps at me for thinking about it.

I let my body full slumped into the firm sofa as Hao came out from the kitchen to sit next to me with what looked like a cup of tea he was holding with both hands as if to keep warm, he didn't look to bothered at fist until he looked up at me, I couldn't read his face well but he didn't look happy. I placed my free hand on my forhead rubbing it sighing deep, This need to be sorted. "I agree" Haos voice broke me out of thought as I just stare at him while he placed his cup to his soft lips taking a sip as I watched him dazed by the soft light hitting his face while he was relaxing into the sofa. No, I shake my head. Stop this Silva!. The shaman next to me sighed he looked towards to window as he spoke his tone softer then normal "Perhaps last night was a bad idea" he once again sip at his tea never looking at me. My face dropped at that statement I wont lie that hurt, Id never be able to be in such a situation with the younger again?, Yes that seems like the best idea then I can go back to my normal self and this demon can take away what ever hold he has on me.

Hey guys, I am so sorry for the short chapter and also on the wait. I have just moved into my first house with my boyfriend and to be honest I am mega busy trying to sort out everything but I managed to find my iPad keyboard so I can start writing more chapter. Again I am so sorry!

Please forgive Panda! xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

The harsh rainy days pasted as the forced water hitting the rooftop of my dull apartment with harsh force as I lay on that cream sofa facing the discoloured ceiling, eyes dark once again from sleep deprivation but for a much bigger reason, Hao Asakura. It is true this demon is mainly the reason for my lack of sleep but this time he wasn't accounted for as he has left me to stay at his brothers house under the watchful eye of his concerned family. My restless mind was wondering on its own far to often I awake after dreams of a soft silk like body, hot, captured and begging me for more, it seems the reaction my own body gets is something I didn't desire but I have come to terms that Hao Asakura has a hold of me, one of which I am unable to escape from.

Which makes my current position even worse, I sound like a complete obsessive stalker but I needed him. Something inside me is telling me to try and win this Shamans affection but the more I think about the long haired beauty that is haunting my dreams the more I begin to understand just how hard this is going to be. I sigh deep closing my eyes as I think about my next course of action, I intend to go to the Asakura house hold and confront that demon demanding him to take responsibility for his actions!

But I knew that wasn't going to happen of course the other wasn't going to listen to a word that come out my mouth and on top of it I didn't want the rest of the Asakuras or anyone for that fact to know what we did. I let my head drop into my hands sighing loud, this was far to much for any man I swear, this is what the elder twin was doing to me but I can't help but want a repeat of that night. I stand from my place stretching my arms up over my head feeling my muscles move as I let my arms full back to my sides while I walk towards my front door placing my feet into my shoes one after the other, pulling my coat on I open the door walk out into the dismal hall shutting and locking my wooden front door. I look up out the large metal framed window of the stairway at the weather, true it wasn't that bad that I couldn't walk in it but most would avoid it.

As my shoes hit the pavement outside I was hit by the force of the wind nearly knocking me off my feet I hold the front of my coat shaking my head as I walk through the storm, I must be insane all this for him. The more I walked the worse it seemed the rain hitting the ground with a unforgiving force deafening my ears as I was soon out the city walking the path to the old hotel I knew Yoh lived. His family where over because of Hao they didn't trust him near Yoh but I couldn't see him hurting his younger twin, though many would disagree. Yoh didn't speak to me often but when he did he was always trying to get me to see a side of Hao I didn't think existed apparently the elder had a kind heart just had a funny way of showing it, by hurting people and always getting in the way! I struggle to believe this even out of Yohs mouth.

I look up lost in though not realising I was right outside the house but something stopped me my heart was racing, I was nervous. I take in a deep breath walking towards the damp wooden framed door as I knocked on it hearing it groan in protest from the rain intruding the cracks. I heard the lock being opened as the door followed greeted by a soft face in his normal ivory shirt and navy jeans. "Hello Yoh sorry to come over so unexpected" Yoh replyed with a big smile pulling my arm out the harsh weather "What are you doing, going out when the weather was so bad?" He looked at me as he spoke I was now taking of my wet jacket hanging it with many others "I was in the town when the weather got bad and I was closer to your house so I thought I would visit I didn't count of this happening" I pointed out the window to the Mother Nature unleashing her fury, Yoh walked down the dry wooden halls as he spoke "you should stay the night, you can't walk back in this" I stop in my tracks, Stay the night? I didn't count on that I can't have ago at Hao and then stay here!. "N-no It's fine I don't want to be a bother yoh-kun" Yoh shock his head "I insist you stay" with that I couldn't say no to the younger twin so I sigh nodding soft.

"What are you doing here?" I heard that sharp voice like a knife cutting threw me and the owner standing by the door way leaning against it with his arms crossed wearing a scolding look on that soft face. I watched him closely as Yoh spoke in a disappointed voice "Nii-chan, don't talk to Silva like that! he was the one that looked after you" Hao huffed turning on his heel leaving but not before sending me a warning look. "I'll go talk to him" I say smiling soft at Yoh as I follow the demon to his chambers. I watch Hao walking down the hall he doesn't seem to want me to follow but I did anyway as he opened the door walking in and turning once inside looking at me "Go away" he slammed the door as I was just about to enter the room and I sigh knowing full well I could open it and confront him but part of me wonders if that would make things worse so I decided to knock softly on the wooden frame "Please just talk to me" there was silence as I sigh heavy leaning my forehead on the door "Please Hao" I continue "just hear me out, these past few days have been hell for me, because your not there. Don't get me wrong I still think your a headstrong stubborn child that need to act his age" I heard a huff behind the door, I smile knowing now that he was leaning against the door himself. I carried on my voice soft as I opened my heart out in hope the other would listen "something is telling me not to let you get away, I know you said that night shouldn't of happened" I take a breath to steady my nerves "But I'm glade it did" I step back as the door slid open slowly a small figure standing head down his hair covering most of his face.

I take this chance to place my hand on his cheek and lean forward a desperate attempted to taste those soft lips but once I got to close he stepped back, I look down at him but I didn't move my hand my eyes where locked with pools of chocolate brown as he looked up at me and for a second It looked like pain behind that mask "why don't you just forget me?" His eyes never left mine and in that moment I felt that click between us as my reply followed "Because I can't" with that I pull the smaller towards me as I place my hand on the back of his head pushing my lips onto his, capturing this demon once again.


	7. Chapter 7 (lemon)

Hey guys! I just wanted to say Thank you! for all the great reviews and that is to everyone who has reviewed, This next chap was written about 5 times before I was happy with the out come but still not overly happy with it, but I hope you all enjoy! Warning this is straight into a Lemon.

Much love

Panda out!

I held the younger closer to my firm body pushing my lips on his, he placed both hands on my chest attempting to move me off him while he was trying to turn his head from me, I wouldn't give in I got this far I wasn't turning back. He managed to break away from my kiss breathing heavy as he spoke "Not here, Yoh will see us" then I couldn't believe what had happened next, he pulled my arm forcing me into his room as he closed the door I just watched the smaller trying to read his actions as he walk towards me, hips moving from side to side as he ran his hands up his smooth slider body into his hair teasing me, pushing his fingers through a waterfall of chestnut coloured hair, once his hands finished he placed them both on my chest pushing me down onto his futon, he sat on top of me my hands moved up his legs to his chest filling his body beneath the fabric. This demon had me in his grasp and i was unable to get away captured by the lust I crave for his body.

He grinned slightly hearing my thoughts obviously, he leaned forward wrapping his arms around my neck and pressing his soft now swollen lips on mine, for a second I enjoyed the soft kiss but soon I was fighting him pressing harder as he copied my actions, I bit his bottom lip and suck on it while the smaller make a sweet little purr that was until I took advantage forcing my tongue into the smaller mouth placing my hand behind his head pressing my lips harder against his, though it didn't take long for me to win the war between our tongues. As my tongue explored so did my hands I wanted to feel more of this body so I moved my hands up his chest soft hardly touching his skin which gave me a desirable reaction as his breathing increased it seemed the little kitty gets turned on from the slightest touch of my hand, I soon find my way to two little buds as I used my fingers to press them soft making the other squirm, I grinned against his lips still stopping him from catching air while my fingers flick his nipples making him break the kiss moaning.

"enjoying this?" before he could send me that nasty glare I once again started to abuse the little bubs pinching and tugging slightly watching my prey gasp for air while I torment his body. I couldn't take this much longer his checks where pink his skin hot with lust his eyes closed while I had this power over him, I wanted to capture him again, Hao moaned louder my thoughts getting deeper I wanted to feel his heat as I made his body melt, the smaller shamans moans where increasing. Soon after he got up my heart stopped, thinking he was going to say no to all this until I noticed something in his eyes as he stood in front of me opening the buttons on his shirt with one hand while moving his hair over one shoulder with the other leaning his head to the side exposing his neck to me, my eyes where transfixed as he slowly started to undress moving his body slowly teasing me, hips moving slowly side to side letting the shirt full to the floor then running his hands down his own pale skin stopping at his jeans.

I got up, walked towards the other and pressing his body against the wall capturing both his hands with one of my own pushing them above his head forcing them to stay there as he struggled against me. Before he could say a word I bit his neck hard, sucking on the broken flesh as the powerful shaman nearly screamed, gasping hard then biting his lip. I knew this was hurting him but I also figured something about the young man, I pressed my knee in between his legs pushing up at his now hard flesh feeling it grow. I ran my free hand down his back teasing the flesh beneath my fingers feeling him squirm, the noises that emerged from his throat protesting against my actions where turning me on all that more. My hand was stopped by the fabric still hiding this prefect body from me but I had a idea before dealing with my new enermy, I started to rub the smaller ones backside as he moved forward against my leg moaning sofly but also giving me enough room for my next idea, my hand left but soon returned with a force behind it, hitting the fabric covered flesh as the other arched his back "AH!" was his reaction followed by a loud moan. At this stage I had left the abused neck to look at my prey beneath me, hot, breathing heavy, body under going the pleasure from my hand, he looked gorgeous.

His eyes where clouded, he looked venerable and I loved it. I moved his body round making sure to keep hold of his hands as i did and using my free hand I worked on his trousers pulling them down as he willing stepped here I was I had this little demon pinned against his bedroom wall breathing heavy just waiting for me and I didn't keep him waiting for long soon my own trousers where undone and my member pulled free as I spread his legs bending him over slightly I pushed myself into the tight heat as his held his breath letting his head drop tensing around me, it was unbearable it was like this was his first time "O-of course not!" he managed to snap back at me but I had a better response, thrusting my length inside of him he throw his head back moaning loud. I lent forward whispering soft into his ear "I know, now don't rowen the moment Hao" I kept myself there for a few moments as the other started to catch his breath back but soon I started to rock my hips against his and the pain was gone as the other relaxed softly moaning as i moved slowly inside him for a moment this pace was perfect i loosened my grip on his wrists but not letting go as the other enjoyed himself and soon started to push back against my thrust. "silva, more...please" he voice was needy and strained but i wasn't going to complaint against his wish, I pulled my length out till only the tip was inside him then I thrusted back in, his head was once again thrown back moaning louder "A-Again!" once again pulled out then with a hard harsh trust forced my way back into that velvet heart with the younger moaning louder, I carried on soon my own heavy breathing was joining that of the younger both of us moaning in shear bliss, Hao was a picture his skin was pink and his breathing heavy I griped his wrists tighter and I could feel his legs shaking he was getting closer, I griped his waist with my free hand bending him down lower as i felt his hand clench readying himself as my thrust became harder much more frantic and Hao screamed louder then I thought he would, concerned Yoh would heard I move the smaller body up letting his hands free as I use one to cover his mouth the other wrapped around the smaller member, I stroked the flesh softly moving my hips against his slowly once again until he relax, his body was pressed back into mine chest raising and fulling, eyes half opened clouded and watering slightly while he had his right hand placed on my arm and the left barely touching my hand that was pumping his own hard need. This was becoming frustrating the need to want to pound him was becoming to much so I pressed my hand harder against his mouth, holding his member firmer I thrusted myself harder into his heat. He screamed against my hand that was muffling as much noise as it could while I found myself biting my lip trying to contain my own voice of pleasure. Our breathing was erotic and heavy the room was a blur the only noise was that of the smaller in front of me, trying hard to not scream against my hand, body squiring in need and legs shaking soon I felt his body tense I used my hand to encourage his orgasm and soon his back arched against mine pushing his legs out screaming against my hand, he became tight around me pushing me to my limit my last thrust I made sure was harder filling the other groaning loud, then there was silence nothing but our heavy breathing could be heard.

Moments past and I was still holding onto the other he didn't make a sound for a moment I stopped to think if I was really doing this, Holding this demon in my arms as if protecting him. I shake my head, no I can't think like that I have to stop chasing after him, but deep down I knew I wouldn't. I was pulled out my thoughts as the smaller shaman tried moving out my grip when I relised I amiditial let go as the other stood up a little off balanced with shaking leg "Are you ok?" I asked in a soft voice I honistly didn't want to hurt him, he was cleaning himself down with a towel he had laying on the floor properly from a wash he had earlier today. He didn't look up me as he dressed himself in his yukata "I'm fine, I'v lived longer then you. I have also experience intercourse more then you" I huffed at the statement but it was true so I shrugged it off as I stood up shorting myself out to look a bit more presentable. For a few moments there was once again silence I have to admit I didn't know what to say I hardly spoke to this demon yet here I was so easily getting into bed with him. I heard a long drawn sigh as I look up at the elder twin I await his response as he turned to face me "Just because we are sleeping together does not mean we have a emotional attachment, doesn't mean we need one ether lets just carry on like normal" I just stared at him, normal? wait does that include the sex or not? "Yes It includes the sex" I couldn't help the grin on my face and Hao noticed and for a moment I thought I saw a smile creep on those lust lips but it was soon dismissed.

I sat down on his bed looking up at him the grin on my face still plain in view all I got in return was a look of disapproval from the other, "Silva stop it" It was a warning I couldn't help but play a bit "Or what?" The elder twin huffed looking down at me as if telling me my place "I'll take the grin off your face myself" I made a tutting noise "Now now Hao Asakura, play nice you where just moments ago" He looked annoyed I was finding this to amusing to pass up, His face was sending me that glare once again I'm starting to like it. I leant forward wrapping my arms around his small waist pulling him down into my lap, he looked surprised then tried getting out my hold. I placed soft kisses on his pale neck he made a soft purr like noise, I grinned reminding myself how much like a kitten this shaman was, he soon relaxed into my arm his head leaning on my shoulder as I attempt to sooth the abused skin while the kitten himself spoke in a soft low tone "I have no idea how I'm going to hide this from Yoh without him being even a little curious" He sighed deep and for a moment I was sitting here a very tired Hao Asakura in my arms and willing staying there. My head was a maze "Hao, what is going on between us?" there was silence, no reply and unlike the other I was unable to hear his real thoughts.

Hao yawned soft and stood from his place walking towards to door "I was going to have a long soak...Care to join me?" My heart raced, Of course! I saw Hao roll his eyes and realising I had answered him wrong "S-sure" with that I followed the Demon cat.

thank you for reading!

I have to apologise for this chapter, I don't think it was one of my best and still after reading it threw a few times I find myself a bit disappointed. Got a bit of a writers block I think as I am struggling to get my words out and right when writing.

I really hope you enjoyed this well lemon sence as this whole chapter ended up being one lol

Much love

Panda out!


End file.
